


Clock

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon John, Gargoyle Mycroft, Gen, Human Greg, Inktober 2018, Leads into the sequel to 'Heart of the Phoenix', No Plot, Phoenix Sherlock, Shapeshifting, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This is very short and plotless, and is little more than a summary that leads into the sequel I am starting to write for 'Heart of the Phoenix'.This also follows directly on from 'A very merry Sherlock christmas' :)





	Clock

Time was starting to run out for the Baker Street boys but none of them were aware of it yet. They had no idea their every move was being carefully watched. The only hint anything might be wrong was a threatening phone call last christmas that still had not actually come to anything. Gradually, since then, Sherlock had found himself being lulled into a sense of security because surely, by now, the mysterious person would have stepped forward and revealed themselves by now. He had no idea that Shape-shifters were going missing all over London. 

In fact nobody had noticed. The mysterious threat giver had been clever, picking off Shifters who either had no family or who nobody would miss. It was going to be a while before alarm bells finally began to ring and by then it was already be too late. The new threat to the Shifter community would be almost impossible to stop... 

But the Baker Street boys would not be aware of the threat for another few months. For now they remained oblivious, enjoying themselves and their hard won peace they are almost died to achieve. They had no idea of the shock that was to come or how their skills and their relationships would be tested to their absolute limits... 


End file.
